<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whipped Encounter by junkosakura01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923989">Whipped Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01'>junkosakura01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Headcanon, Interaction, Internal Monologue, Monologue, One Shot, Out of Character, based on an anime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The not-so normal encounter of two human girls in RAD.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whipped Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I'm bad at naming story titles, I might change this next time.)</p><p>Short fic by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecalmagical">Merecalmagical</a> 💕<br/>She also made a comic of Marie &amp; Junko's first meeting/interaction which can be read here: <a href="https://twitter.com/3dEthot/status/1335451646650970112">[Link]</a></p><p>Thank you so much, I love it~ 😂💕 Also the reference this was based on~~ 😆✨<br/>My MC's a little OOC here, but I don't mind (I like the take on her here) and she is sometimes weird, lol. Also like how there's some introverts who play scenarios in their heads (like I do).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who is this lovely raven-haired beauty with eyes like Neapolitan ice cream? Why, it's me! The cute freshman human college student in Hell, Junko, today I was on my way home from RAD when I noticed I was being followed.</p><p>Typically this never happens, I haven't forgotten how dangerous it is to be a human walking alone in the Devildom, normally I'm by the side of the most powerful Demon Lord, Lucifer the avatar of pride.</p><p>"Ahhh I miss his crimson glare, I hope I get to see it again!"</p><p>Junko slowly reached inside her RAD school bag, </p><p>Being a weak human surrounded by devils, I purchased a whip on Akuzon for self defense...</p><p>"uuuu Internal monologuing isn't helping me...I'm actually going to have to fight..."</p><p>She gripped the handle of the weapon, slowly pulling it from the bag and stopped walking,</p><p>"Human, what are you doing out here A—ACK!!??"</p><p>My legs are trembling, I can't believe that worked! There, passed out on the ground! There, so small...wait...</p><p>"That long fluffy brown hair... tiny stature... High-collared red cape over her RAD uniform... S-STUDENT REPRESENTATIVE!?"</p><p>Yes, who is the raven-haired beauty who just assaulted the human Student Body representative? It's me, Junko, soon-to-be expelled human student in RAD.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Junko had never met the human Student Body representative, although she had been thoroughly confused by her opening day speech.</p><p>"And so, as human students in the Devildom, I encourage you to be your worst selves! Don't forget your peers are devils!"</p><p>The tiny brunette was standing on a step ladder as she shouted into the podium mike, one of her feet came onto the stand and she passionately grabbed the microphone in both hands, "Embrace your inner demons!!"</p><p>The horned scaled winged and clawed students began a disruptively cheer,<br/>
"Our demon queen!"<br/>
"I love you!"<br/>
"Marieeee for student body president!!"</p><p>The brunette had a smug smile as she waved at the cheering demon students, Lucifer, right before had given a speech, dictating that everyone do the exact opposite.</p><p>Junko had stooped down and was poking the small brunette's face, "Heyyy...Please wake up..."</p><p>"WA!? The demon queen is dead!!?"</p><p>Junko's eyes shot upwards, a large minotaur with a bull ring nose piercing was standing next to a man with an alligator's head and muscular human arms.</p><p>Ahhhh who is this lovely young maiden with a face as pale as snow, Yes, it's me, Junko, the human who's about to be eaten by demons...</p><p>"Scary! Scary! That Human woman is glaring at us!" The Minotaur shouted flinching, the alligator headed man pointed at the whip on the ground.</p><p>"D-Demon slayer!! Sh-She's killed the Queen!!"</p><p>The two large demi-humans scrambled away, fearful tears in their eyes shouting about the loss of their beloved demon queen.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Who is this lovely young maiden with dark hair and a troubled expression across her usually stoic features? Yes, it is I, Junko, and I'm being scolded by my beloved Lucifer....</p><p>"Carrying such a dangerous weapon in your school bag of all places! If you felt the need for personal protection I would have had Solomon teach you some self-defense spells! Or had Beel teach you karate! A weapon when you don't know how to use it is more dangerous to the wielder! You're lucky you didn't hurt yourself!!"</p><p>The black-haired woman nodded her head, trying not to stare directly into the angry face of Lucifer. </p><p>"Luckily there is more than one skilled whip user that has agreed to teach you how to use that weapon."</p><p>She looked up, tri-colored eyes blinking in confusion, "You're not going to take it away?"</p><p>"No, I think it'll be more fun if me and Lucifer took turns teaching you, whips are wonderful for taming demons after all."</p><p>Junko's blood ran cold. </p><p>Marie's sharp brown eyes and fanged smile were at eye level as she leaned onto the chair's arms she's appeared from behind Junko, a large bandage across her cheek from where she'd been struck by the whip , Lucifer's own expression darkened as a smile tugged on his lips.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>"Did you hear about Junko?"</p><p>"You mean the Demon Queen slayer?"</p><p>"Yea! Who knew she was so strong!?"</p><p>Who is this lovely young woman with a whip on her side, black hair blowing in the wind and tri-colored eyes peering longingly into the distance? </p><p>Junko tugged on the arm band pinned onto her RAD uniform, it read 'probationary disciplinary committee member'.</p><p>"Junko! Hurry up, Me and Beelzebub want snacks from the student store!"</p><p>Belphegor peaked his head out and laid on top of Maire, "I want a decaf green tea..."</p><p>Beelzebub also stuck his head out resting his chin on Belphie's. The trio appears like a totem pole of the Disciplinary club's head members.</p><p>Why it's me, Junko, and I've been forced to join RAD's disciplinary committee club, beating up misbehaving demons and doing errands for the student council ever since the day I met the Demon Queen Marie and accidentally took her title as 'The strongest person in the Devildom'... </p><p>"I really wanted to join a cute club… One with Bunnies and tea like the Gardening club..."</p><p>Who is the lovely young maiden who fantasizes about bunnies and flowers while studying combat with the strongest Demon lord? It's Junko! This was the beginning of my strange first year at RAD with the Demon Lords and Marie, The Demon queen.</p><p>— End —</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>